


Missing

by OneDarkWish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Levi is hella gay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: On an expedition Eren goes missing and is pronounced dead. Ever since, nothing had been the same. It had taken Levi 2 years to finally accept the facts.Eren was dead.Well, he was supposed to be dead until he showed up infront of Levi's office with a "Hello"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting this story on Wattpad, and decided to start posting it on this as well!

Orders were thrown around, pleads for help were echoing as sounds of skin ripping were heard through out the forest. Levi's cheeks were flushed a pale pink as his eyes were narrowed in concentration, the hook of his gear latching onto the nape of a Titan's neck as he brought his sword down in an arch. Slice. With ease he had pierced the skin, and the male screaming like a mad man was let go before the beast could eat him. The terrified male grappled into the tree and leaped onto a branch out of other Titan's reaches. His apologies went to deaf ears as Levi carried on through out the forest, killing titans with ease. 

By the time the last Titan had fallen, his breaths came out in short, heavy pants. He hadn't seen so many titans in one area before and it intrigued him as much as it terrified him. He lept down from the trees and onto the ground; with the help of his gear of course, walking over to his horse which ran up to him as all the commotion ceased. Now that's what you call a loyal partner. Levi let out a scoff at the thought and propped himself up onto his horse, other soldiers following while those who were too injured to ride were to sit in the wooden carriage. Those who died were thrown into a seperate carriage wordlessly. 

The ride back to the camp they were staying at seemed to drag on forever. Levi's eyes felt heavy as exhausting over took his body. It's not like it mattered. He'd only sleep for 3-4 hours before waking up again. Insomnia was a pain.

After arriving at camp they were to check who was alive and who was... not. A name roll was called and every name called which was not answered was a blow to them. Some shaking their heads sadly whilst others fell to their knees sobbing when a loved ones name was not answered to. It was pathetic. This is why he wouldn't allow many to get close to him unless they actually had a chance to survive all this. Sometimes he made the right decision and sometimes he did not. 

The last name on the list was called and there was no reply. Everything was quiet. No one spoke a word. No birds were tweeting. No murmurs amount the crowd or cries. Nothing. Just silence. 

"...Eren Yaeger?" Erwin muttered again with a frown, looking up from the clip board to look around at all the faces which seemed to drain colour. "...check the bodies!" He ordered and no one moved till he bellowed the order out again. Cadets scurried towards the death bodies and searched for him. Nothing. No sign of the Male. The last anyone had seen of him, he had been rushing off to a titan. Erwin was in panic. A child who was the key to saving humanity had disappeared. Eren Jaeger was someone who they could not afford to lose.

"No... he can't be... he's strong! He.... he's not..." The Ackerman girl fell to her knees and left out a broken wail. Tears rushing down her cheeks as she clutched the blonde coconut who knelt next to her, also crying. "A-Armin.... no....he cant... Eren cant be..." she sobbed and trailed off, voice cracking. Armin trembling as he hiccuped. Levi wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the clip board which had been placed down on a chair. Cold, grey eyes distant.

Eren Yaegers name was not ticked. 

They had sent out search parties out for Eren continuously, trying to find the younger boy, trying to find any spark of life, whether it be the boy or other cadets who may still live. Every time they came back empty handed and every time the mood seemed to drop till barely anyone talked. Everyone mourned for the losses. They were far too great. Especially now that Humanities Hope was no where to be found. Mikasa was like a different person. She never showed an inch of emotion anymore, eyes blank as she snapped at anyone who tried to talk to her or ignored them. She rarely talked. Armin was still the same but not as cheerful, smiles forced and laughs fake. Anyone could tell those smiles weren't sincere. Jean wasn't causing fights with anyone, usually staying in his dorm and sitting there. Connie and Sasha weren't as loud, it seemed as though Sasha barely ate anymore. 

And Levi? Levi had gotten angrier. Ordering everyone around and shouting complaints when it wasn't done properly. Not caring about how they felt. Because they were not the only ones grieving, the only ones in pain. He felt just as much as them because he had emotions too damn if. He was a human too. 

He... felt betrayed. Like a piece of him was torn out and thrown away, never to be seen again. Hanji and Erwin tried talking to him about it but he shut them out, snapping at them when they were persistent till they finally gave up. 

He was perfectly fine. He didn't need their help. He didn't need anyone's help because nothing was wrong with him. 

What was wrong staring out the window expecting the brat to be at the stables like usual and wave at him happily when he saw the captain looking. What was wrong when waking up on his desk, he'd hyperventilate when noticing he wasn't covered with a blanket and warm, delicious tea wasn't on his desk because Eren always did that for him whenever he dozed off on his desk. What was wrong with sitting on the Brats bed and weeping quietly knowing you'll never see those beautiful jewel like eyes again. Nothing. Nothing was wrong.

Nothing was wrong with being a little broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try make a schedule on when I post! It may change every so often but in thinking Tuesdays I'll post!

_1 month after Eren Jaeger's disappearance._

Levi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, eyes lidded as he stared emotionlessly down at the pages resting on his desk. So much paperwork to go through in so little time. He laid his head on the desk, groaning in protest. His muscles were aching and no matter how many times he rolled his neck and shoulders, the painful kinks wouldn't go away. It was beginning to annoy him. Unfortunately, it wasn't as if he could stop leave without finishing the paperwork, he had a responsibility and Erwin expected it finished and handed in by tonight. The bastard loved giving him inhuman expectations.

Plus the disappearance of him was weighing everyone down. He refused to accept the brat was.... dead.

Hanji pitied him because she saw the affect it had on him. Erwin tried comforting him but giving him a shit ton of work was not at all comforting. He sighed and slumped against his chair. He'd done most of the paper work so maybe a little break wouldn't hurt.

It had been a month since the expedition and nothing has changed. Everyone was still quiet and mourning for him and the other who hadn't returned. Nothing would ever go back to the way it was.

_5 months after the disappearance of Eren Jaeger_

A lot has changed. Everyone has changed. It was like it was back to normal but also not. No one was as cheerful as before. Yes they continued to bicker, smile, laugh, have fun. But behind closed doors they were broken, still mourning the death of him.

But everything was a lot better. Mikasa had started talking to everyone again but it was like she gave up. Though everyone still knew not to mess with her as 2 boys thought they could beat her since she was like this but she showed them. Even though he was gone and she was still mourning the death of her brother, she wouldn't let anyone push her around. She wasn't going to let these emotions get in the way of her future.

Armin was more cheerful but anyone could see behind his fake mask of happiness, could see a boy in need of comfort. The one to give him that had been surprisingly Jean. The taller male was always around with Armin and helping him with anything he needed. It was kind of... cute.

But they all knew that this was probably the best they were gonna get. Nothing would really ever be the same.

Levi wasn't any better. He hasn't even changed since that day. He snapped at nearly everyone and every so often, some would cry. Of course he'd feel bad but he couldn't help it... without the brat there, he felt useless, like a piece of him was messing a–that was a bit over exaggerating. Levi thought as he rubbed his face with a growl. Shaking his head to clear his head from such irrational thoughts.

His hand was aching from all the paperwork he had to do and he was not in the mood for anyone's bullshit.

He felt.... horrible though. He missed the stupid brat, his stupid smile, his stupid beautiful eyes and that stupid voice! But.... lately he's been questioning his thoughts. Was he dead....? He had to be. No one had seen him in the past 5 months and even with his Titan abilities, he wouldn't be able to survive out beyond the walls for more then 5 months. No one could..... so... the Brat really was dead...

Levi sucked in a shaky breath and buried his hands in his hair, tugging harshly as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Why was it him losing the ones he chose to let close to himself.... but why was it that this Brat was the one to make him cry for the first time since Isabel and Farlan....

He cried and hugged himself. Why him.....

Levi was left in his office, alone, crying and confused on why he cared so much.

* * *

> 15 months.... and it feels like nothing had ever happened. The death of him was long forgotten by most. New deaths had occurred and old Deaths were forgotten by nearly all. But. Some of them couldn't forget and would most likely never. But it was time to move on. Start a new start. That's what he would've wanted.

But Levi.... he could never move on and he didn't know why, neither did he want to know. Luckily, he didn't take his anger out on anyone anymore. Instead kept to himself, building walls around himself so no one would be able to get close to him ever again. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he were to lose those close to hin. He didn't want to go through that again. He couldn't.

A knock came from his door and Levi jumped at the sudden noise, blinking in confusion as he was forced out of his own thoughts. Who the hell would be bothering him at this time of night!? Not even Hanji would be awake at this time and that was saying something. He stood up and wiped his eyes on his cravat. It'd be embarrassing if someone were to see him in this kind of state... they'd most likely think he was vulnerable and spread it, then no one would see him the same. He couldn't have that.

He quickly made sure he looked appropriate and opened the door with a scowl. Annoyed that someone would be knowing at this stupid time and that they actually tried bothering him. Not many wanted to talk to him lately for they were scared he would shout at them and they were right to be afraid. Levi prepared himself to give a lecture to the idiot that dare knock at his door at such a time, a growl already rising from his throat.

"Why the fuck are you up at this time bra–......" it was like a lump got caught in his throat. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the figure in front of himself. They seemed to have grown a lot since the last time he saw the other. Instead of their usual 5'7, they seemed to be just above 6'0. His neck was bent awkwardly to adjust to the sudden height. Levi lifted a hand hesitantly and pushed forward softly to see if he was just imagining things, wanting his hand to just swipe through the image in front of him because he had finally accepted he was dead. But he wasn't.... this was real. His hand touched rough cloth and he tugged it back, eyes widening as his breathing seemed to halt.

"Hello Captain... long time no see." Teal eyes gleamed mischievously, a low chuckle falling from his lips and Levi shivered when hearing that voice which shouldn't have gotten that deep in a range of only 15 months.

But more importantly... Eren Jaeger was alive.

"Eren..... y-you're real..." He whispered and shoved him again, not caring what emotions he was showing. The damn brat was alive. How was he alive. It had been 15 months, out in a land full of titans. It should have been impossible.

"Yep... and... I'm sorry about this..." Eren sighed and looked down at him, eyes flashing, as if apologetic and Levi was about to question what he meant. That was before a cloth covered his nose and mouth and he figured out too late that he should be struggling. His body fell limp and the last thing he remembered was the clicking of his window opening, the air whipping against his skin as he felt as though he was falling, arms still wrapped around him and then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi woke up with a startled yelp. He'd had he strangest dream. That Eren was alive and after many months came back to get him. Hah! That was a hilarious. The brat was... gone and he wouldn't be coming bac- oh where the fuck was he.

Levi looked around in panic, a soft sound making its way from his lips as he took in the unfamiliar scenery. He was resting on a bed, a blanket of fur covering him and upon glancing at the windows -which were just square shaped holes in the wall- from here, all he could see was green. It was oddly... calming. Well as calm as one could get after being fucking kidnapped by a kid who everyone had thought died months ago.

Levi groaned and flopped back on the bed, wincing slightly at the hard impact it made. What was the mattress made out of!? Stones!? With a grumble he rolled off the bed and onto the floor, not wanting to be on the irritating bed for so long. He couldn't believe he has been able to sleep on it; well he was drugged. Now he was on the floor... yeah no. 

He stood up quickly and swiped a hand across his shoulders and anywhere he could reach, wanting to get off the  
dust which had probably stuck to him after throwing himself off the bed. Straightening his uniform up, he frowned in displeasure. Where the hell was he. Where was Eren. It could t have been a dream for where the hell he was did prove that he was indeed taken. But where was this place. 

Glancing towards the door, he found it time to find out. 

Walking towards and opening the door, he was surprised to know it wasn't locked. He'd thought the brat would've known better, even he had to admit leaving the door unlocked was a stupid idea.

When walking out, he noticed that everything was literally green. There were plants everywhere and trees at every corner. The flowers though, were not green. They ranged from colours of purple to orange and were absolutely gorgeous. The air was fresh and was definitely better than usual. As if it wasn't tainted and smelt only of plants and flowers. It was hard to explain. It was like.... in a room which stunk and then walking outside. The difference was drastic and he loved the smell. 

He took another step but it seemed as if the ground from underneath him was stolen away as his body fell forward. A shout of shock falling from his lips as his arms reached out to try grab onto anything but all he touched was air. His heart raced as he sucked in a breath as his foot which was on the deck of what seemed to be a tree house slipped. But suddenly a hand gripped the back of his shirt and tugged him back against a hard chest. Levi only stood frozen as panic spread through his veins, his heart pounding frantically in his chest as he tried to breath in any air he could. 

Soft murmurs were whispered to him as he calmed himself down. Though his calmness soon turned to anger as he remembered what the brat had done. 

Leaning back, he brought his hand back and slapped Eren's cheek as hard as he could -which was pretty fucking hard-. The taller male yelped and clutched his cheek, staring at Levi like he was the crazy one. 

"What was that for!?" His voice had matured and instead of being annoyingly high pitched like it used to, it was lower and extremely fucking hot. He then took the time to see how the other had changed. His hair had gotten considerably longer and now reached his shoulders, he also had a bit of stubble going. He'd also seemed to have grown in height and now stood roughly 6'0, towering over Levi's short frame. His eyes though.. he'd never be able to forgot those eyes. Eyes no jewel would be able to compete against. Eyes which made the scenery around him seem plain and boring. Eyes he missed. 

Without bothering to answer the other male, he tugged Eren forward into a hug. He didn't care anymore. He missed the idiot and now he was here. He was actually alive. He was here right now. And he couldn't believe it. 

After getting over his shock, Eren hugged back, closing his eyes and sighing softly, wrapping his arms around Levi. Having missed contact like this with anyone.

"I slapped you because you're an idiot Jaeger. Now, you better start explaining, or so help me, I dont care that we're in a tree; I'll go back" Levi snapped. He took a step back and once again brushed himself off, patting down any wrinkles that he saw in his suit. He felt faint, though ignored the feeling. Who wouldn't feel nauseous after all this. It was too much to process, but he wanted to know everything. 

"I swear I'll explain captain! Just come inside. Please don't go back, I promise I'll tell you everything. Just... dont leave me, please." Eren begged softly, looking like a small child all over again. Desperation seen clearly in those eyes. An image of Eren when he was younger flashed through his mind and he couldn't say no. Not to Eren. 

"5 Minutes." Levi agreed with a defeated sigh. Eren sent a large smile his way and Levi swore his heart melted a little bit, feeling a weird sensation in his chest at that smile. What was it? Hate? Anger? It couldn't have been, the feeling was too... warm, too comfortable. A feeling he hadn't felt before 

"You won't regret it!"

"Already do"

"Wha..!?"


End file.
